Darwick Wavis
Darwick Wavis is a major character who appears in: Era of Heroes, Era of Communism, and Era of Nazis. Wavis is the hero who's name has brought hope to the future. Everyone's journey is fated to cross with his. Appearance Era of Communism Darwick Wavis is normally clad in heavy grey armour, with only his head not covered. During battle a helmet forged to resemble an Ewok head is rested on his head. Era of Nazis Although not clearly stated, it's assumed Wavis wears similar armour, but with more regal attire added on (e.g: crown, robe). Synopsis History Trained as a soldier on the island of Mintarn, Wavis traveled to Neverwinter as part of a mercenary company that serves as both army and city watch. Darwick grew disillusioned with his fellow soldiers, who seemed to enjoy their authority at the expense of the people they were supposed to protect. Disgusted, Wavis disbanded from the mercenary group to form his own party which he would go on to dub the Golden Age Crusaders Era of Heroes Darwick Wavis was the valiant hero who led the team during the era of heroes. Led by Wavis, the party accomplished many feats and restored law and order in Endaria, however as time progressed Wavis outlived his allies, but his heroics earned him the title of commander in the Golden Age Crusaders association. Era of Communism After 30 years of serving as commander within the Golden Age Crusaders, Wavis has kept his status of a hero of the world, but even with all he can do, he sometimes requests the aid of his allies. He came down with a serious case of triple ass cancer, which was cured by the party killing Abram Blutin, but at the cost of Endaria's freedom. Era of Nazis 50 years had passed after "the crisis," Wavis attained the title of King of Yarrick, the only country in Endaria not to be consumed by communism. His old age has made his strength deteriorate, but he still hold the resistance against Bladmir Blutin. He commonly tries to get parties of mercenaries to go attack the other countries, but to no avail, until the playing party appears and saves the day. Relationships Allies * Era of Heroes Party 'Wavis was apart of the team and recalls many stories and likenesses to his party, but speaks of it rarely to the party. * 'The Golden Age Crusader Association 'He was hired as head-commander of the association after he had outlived his final ally from the Era of Heroes Party. He worked very hard for them. ** 'Blueford 'He places a lot of trust into the young knight, Blueford, but only to be a messanger after his capture by the Windknight goblins. * 'Grumpy George Gyulik 'Wavis is one of the only people Gyulik actually enjoys the company of. * '''Era of Communism Party '''He commonly requests the team's aid, due to their help in saving the Strike force on Windknight Island. ** 'Disco Norm 'Though the two did have sexual intercourse, Wavis still feels uneasy around Norm, but he still hold a lot of trust in Norm's ability to complete his requests. It's unknown if he's resentful of him taking his title of Ping Pong King of Yarrick. ** 'Granny McShlong 'Wavis has a lot of trust in McShlong, but nothing past respect. ** 'Rhakim Khan 'Wavis only knows Khan as a member of the Era of Communism party, but he still holds a fair amount of respect for him. ** 'Jackurai Sam 'Wavis only knows Sam as a member of the Era of Communism party, but he still holds a fair amount of respect for him. * '''Era of Nazis Party '''With the connection of his own and the old party, Darwick has put the team on a small pedastal, and believes he can always trust the team. ** 'Johnny McShlong 'Wavis knows of his grandmother's heroics and so he holds high expectations for him to complete his requests. ** 'Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler Wavis holds a decent amount of respect for Hitler, and has become intrigued in his efforts to change Endaria. ** The Outsider Wavis trusts the Outsider similarly to Hitler and McShlong, but doesn't have as high expectations for him as he does the others. Enemies * Windknight's Goblin Tribe 'He knows only of the tribe, due to their infamous deed of killing three of the 6 members of the strike force team. * [[Bladmir Blutin|'Bladmir Blutin]]' '''Sworn enemies, Darwick's ongoing battle against Blutin's forces has lasted many eras. ** [[Abram Blutin|'Abram Blutin']]' 'Abram gave Wavis triple ass cancer, almost killing him. ** '''Communism '''The very influence of Communism didn't manage to affect anyone in Yarrick, so Wavis has vowed to protect them and one day try to overcome the communist influence completely. *** 'Bloseph Blalin '''Though the two have never canonically met properly, Wavis knows him as enemy, because of his rule of a neighbouring country, Galataric. Trivia * Wavis is the only character from the Era of Heroes to appear in a different part. ** He's also the only one anyone can properly remember.Category:Characters Category:Era of Heroes Category:Era of Communism Characters Category:Era of Nazis Characters Category:Era of Heroes characters Category:Era of Communism Category:Era of Nazis Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Lewis Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters Based on Real People